


shinji's movie night story

by shinjiikari0



Series: shinji's stories [9]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crack, Gen, Movie Night, OOC, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiikari0/pseuds/shinjiikari0
Summary: Shinji has never laughed harder.(contains: intentional ooc)





	

　　"You've really outdone yourself," Shinji's comments, admiring the pillow fort that Kaworu had built for them.  
　　He chuckles. "I only offer the best for our movie nights." He gingerly sets down the laptop for said movie night inside of the little fort. "I saved the fluffiest blanket for you."  
　　How romantic. Shinji nearly swoons, feeling his heart thumping louder.  
　　The two of them settle down in the small space, cozily wrapping themselves up in duvets and leaning up against feathery pillows. Kaworu slides the laptop in front of them, adjusting it so that it sits between them.  
　　"Well, then," he says, holding out a selection of a few DVD cases for him to see, "which one shall we start off with tonight?"  
　　Shinji considers his choices, curiously peering at each of the covers.  
　　 _The Adventures of Dolphinboy and Magmagirl_ , _The Enclosed Space_ , _Octonado_ , _Fishdemic_ , _Spy Birds 3_... Kaworu sure does have a nice collection.  
　　Shinji hums, cupping his chin in his hand in thought. It wouldn't feel right to only watch one of them, since each of them are masterpieces.  
　　"Let's watch all of them," he finally suggests.  
　　Kaworu narrows his eyes, giving Shinji a sour look.  
　　"Do you truly wish to subject yourself to seven hours of this... content?"  
　　Shinji nods adamantly, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.  
　　Kaworu sighs. He opens the case for _Fishdemic_ and loads the disc into the laptop.  
　　"I hope you do not regret this."

　　Shinji is starting to regret this.  
　　Six and a half hours. Six and a half gruelling, painful, indirectly embarrassing, consecutive hours of watching bad movies. Shinji feels as though he's a changed person. The experience of watching these movies has left an imprint on his soul.  
　　Kaworu doesn't seem to be taking it any better. Halfway through the second movie they'd watched, he'd taken a pillow from the fort and smashed himself in the face with it. Although, since it was a pillow, it didn't make as much of impact as he had hoped.  
　　"I don't think I can take much more of this," Shinji groans, flopping over onto a cushion. "Do you have anything else to watch? Preferably something that can cleanse my heart."  
　　Kaworu gives him a look, probably silently blaming him for the situation they're currently in, before rummaging through the box of DVDs that's next to him.  
　　After glancing through a few cases, his face contorts in confusion as he settles on the last one in the bin.  
　　He pulls it out for Shinji to see. "I have no memory of ever purchasing this."  
　　 _Nanalan_...? It sounds familiar, and Shinji feels that he should know what it is. He shrugs, agreeing with the choice. Kaworu mirrors his shrug before inserting the disc into the laptop.  
　　Almost immediately, the theme song of the show beings playing. The opening sequence consisting of Mona and her day-to-day life flashes across the screen with bright and cheery colours.  
　　Shinji can't hold back his smile. It's just so... peaceful. There's a certain childlike innocence, that sort of simplicity, present in the opening that he admires.  
　　He snorts.  
　　Kaworu looks at him strangely, raises an eyebrow.  
　　Finally, Shinji can't hold back anymore. He lets out a laugh, the sound filling up the pillow fort and the rest of the room around them. He keeps laughing until his sides ache and his throat and lungs burn.  
　　"Sh-Shinji," Kaworu says, his brows furrowing in confusion and concern. He puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? What's so funny?"  
　　Shinji can barely stop laughing long enough to respond. "It's... It's nothing. Nana... Nanalan..." He snorts again.  
　　Kaworu, now genuinely concerned about Shinji's wellbeing, pauses the video. "Are you certain? Do you need some water?"  
　　Shinji has to wipe tears away from his eyes. His laughing has grown louder. His shoulders are shaking and he buries his face into a pillow in an attempt to contain himself.  
　　"I'll... I'll be fine..." More giggles escape.  
　　Kaworu's expression is still one of confusion as he leans away from Shinji slightly. As the bellowing laughter continues, he slowly shuts the laptop and decides that the two of them have had enough of watching movies for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> based on true events. i just love nanalan so much...
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
